Turbo Tails: The Fight Against Metal Sonic
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Prequel to Files. Right after the defeat of Chaos, Metal Sonic hatches his plan to defeat Sonic and gathers the Chaos Emeralds in record time. However he'll find himself not facing Sonic at the end, but Turbo Tails.
1. Metal Sonic's Plan

This is my prequel to Files, and is the Turbo Tails incident they talk of. You do not need to read Files to understand this, and neither do you have to read this to understand Files. I do not own Sonic and all related titles. This takes place right after Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX. And I mean _right_ after. The night after basically.

Part I for Turbo Tails: The Fight Against Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic's Plan

"Those pitiful worms, they're celebrating," Metal Sonic spat as he made his way into his base, one far smaller and more secret then his creator's.

"They've defeated Chaos but the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered once more, giving me a chance to collect them. Then I'll be able to use them against Sonic. Super Metal Sonic will prevail!" the metallic being ranted, clasping his cold claws together for emphasis, even though no one was around to rant at.

Metal Sonic then turned into a room and linked up to the computer, downloading the information on the location of the seven Emeralds. With the data intact, he left his base, ready to carry out his plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy had talked them into celebrating. Amy, Sonic, Tails, and surprisingly Knuckles were in Station Square, Chaos using the last of his Perfect Chaos powers to repair what he had destroyed. The four were mostly ignored, having been saving the world quite a while now.

Knuckles, being the eldest, felt he had to be responsible, and made sure to lead them away from the nastier parts of town, which Sonic helped Knuckles on that part.

Finally they decided to a feast, and movie, and a small scuffle came deciding on the order.

When everyone's stomach growled at the same time, a feast was declared the victor, and they hurried off to an all you can eat buffet, which graciously let them in and let them eat for free.

Finally, stomachs nearly full (They were saving room for popcorn and soda at the movies), the group stumbled into a movie theater and watched Chao in Space.

All four, now experiencing the feeling where you want to sleep and run at the same time, decided to find a place to sleep.

One hotel later they had four rooms, paid for on a discount insisted by the manager.

As they slept, they knew nothing of the hideous plan of Metal Sonic.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more commonly know as Eggman among normal folk, was looking at his computer screen. As luck had it, a Chaos Emerald had appeared by his base, and he grabbed it. A file data was shown on the scientists grandfather's legacy, something about a Project: Shadow.

Eggman saved this file to his database, intending to look into more at depth later. For now he was busy rebuilding the Egg Carrier, hoping to make it more powerful and deadlier.

A loud alarm sounded through the base, as an intruder was detected. Robotnik growled as the security measures were activated. He wondered who had managed to get into his base, and also why were they here.

The unmistakable sound of explosions was heard in the distance.

The noises grew louder, and Eggman hoped that the last one he heard was the intruder gone.

The alarm still sang it's shrill cry, and the scientist pressed a button, covering himself in a protective bubble.

Nothing short of showing him the future could have prepared Eggman for this surprise.

The door was thrown open and Metal Sonic walked calmly in, eyeing the scientist.

Having little resources available due to the Egg Carrier's destruction, the scientist was helpless as the traitor and metal version of Sonic plucked up the prone Chaos Emerald, gave a wave and placed a small bomb on the desk.

When he looked back on it, Eggman was thankful he had put on his protective bubble.

The explosion rocked the compound, reaching the generator room and causing more explosions throughout the whole base. When it ended, Eggman struggled out of the ruins, and saw the destruction.

Grumbling about the fact he would have to walk to his secondary base, he dusted himself off and headed out, making sure his small hand held laser was charged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic awoke peacefully. He was lying on a huge bed, well, huge for him at the very least, and at peace with the world. He turned on his back, then turned his head and glared at the alarm clock. It read 11: 34.

The manager had insisted they sleep as long as they wanted, and Sonic, still tired from the fight and celebration, drifted back into dream land

Tails awoke a few minutes later, and having plenty of rest, he decided to try the TV.

Not wanting to see the news just yet, he watched a few cartoons, smiling at the antics of the unreal characters. Finally he changed the channel.

Someone was reporting the destruction of Eggman's base. Tails groaned. They had, had enough action for now, could it not rest?

Seeing as it was Eggman's base that no longer existed, that pointed out someone else was in the game. Tails wondered who.

Knuckles awoke a little past noon, surprised he had slept so long, then remembered he had not slept very much when finding the pieces of the Master Emerald.

Deciding to just listen to some music, he turned on the radio in the room, finding a good station, and just relaxed.

Amy awoke about ten minutes before Knuckles, and turned on the TV. She began to watch shows here and there.

Metal Sonic, in the dead of night, had already gather three Chaos Emeralds, and was soon to reaching the fourth.

The robot slid down a dirt path and into a rural area. A few cows were grazing in Metal Sonic's general proximity, but paid him no mind as the being scanned the area. Finding the Chaos Emerald, he boosted forward and grabbed it, then flew off, giving young Susie Jorgans a story to tell about the blue rocket.

Several hours later the fifth Emerald was collected, Knuckles was back at Angel Island, Sonic was asleep at Tails workshop, Tails was working on a land fighting mode for his plane, and Amy was at her apartment.

Doom was in the air, and only Tails had the inkling of it.

More hours passed, as Sonic finally got up and had a lunch of chili dogs, the sixth Emerald was gathered by Metal Sonic.

One hour later, Metal Sonic had all of the Emeralds.

Metal Sonic's plan was simple enough; Collect the Chaos Emeralds, go Super Form with a large number of Rings, cause mayhem until Sonic showed up, then kill him.

Metal Sonic allowed himself something he rarely did, an evil laugh, more of a chuckle if you will, as the seven Chaos Emeralds circled him. He blue body changed to yellow, and the robot flew towards Station Square.

Halfway there a thought entered Super Metal Sonic's mind. The Master Emerald could stop him.

He changed course and headed for Angel Island, a plan enough to take care of that.

What is Super Metal Sonic's plan? Just how many Rings did he collect? Will the battle take place soon or not, and how will Super Metal Sonic be defeated? Find this out and more! The next parts. Hehe.


	2. Sonic Speed

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. This is a prequel of Files. You do not need to read Files in order to understand this, and neither do you need to read this to understand Files.

Part II of Turbo Tails: The Fight Against Metal Sonic

Sonic Speed

Knuckles dozed idly by the Master Emerald. He was considering taking the Master Emerald and having a go at exploring the world. He was caught completely unaware when Super Metal Sonic blasted forward and fired this strange bubble thing.

Reflexes activating, Knuckles dove on the ground as the bubble inserted itself around the Master Emerald.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll go and deal with Sonic," Super Metal Sonic laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Knuckles shouting, jumping forward, arm extended.

Super Metal Sonic sent a lightning fast punch into the echidna's gut as Knuckles flew forward. Knuckles crumpled up in pain and hit the ground hard.

"I'll finish you later," Super Metal Sonic sneered. He blasted off.

Knuckles, winded but not down yet, stood up slowly. He had to do something.

Glancing at the Master Emerald, he sighed and glided forward, using the currents to keep him aloft, and trying not to think about the pain in his gut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic sat absent mindedly, unsure of what to do exactly. The world wasn't in danger, it was summer, and nothing was happening to interest him. Tails was in the other room, idling working on a new transformation for his Tornado II.

The explosion wasn't boring though.

Sonic was suddenly thrown backwards as a small missile burst open the wall in front of him, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

Super Metal Sonic didn't pause as he blasted forward and smashed his fist into the hedgehog's gut, bursting forward into the other room, full of machinery.

"What in the name of…" Tails trailed off, flying off the Tornado II and seeing a yellow robotic hedgehog pick up the blue biological one, then toss him into a heap of spare parts.

Tails flew forward to attack Super Metal Sonic, but the being was to fast and dodged, coming down hard when Super Metal Sonic pounded his back with a kick.

Sonic jumped forward, curling into a ball and knocking Super Metal a few feet away from Tails.

Sonic and Tails stood up, and both got in fighting positions. Super Metal Sonic laughed, and fired missiles from his fingers.

"Move!" Sonic yelled, and Tails and Sonic moved left and right respectively, barely avoiding the missiles. The two friends then met up and charged Super Metal Sonic.

Metal cackled as energy surrounded him, blowing the two back.

"This isn't good," Sonic grimaced, picking himself up.

"We need to get out and think up a plan…We can't beat him like this," Tails said, standing up shakily as Metal reviewed of how to hurt his enemies now.

"You're right Tails," Sonic agreed. He grabbed the kitsune's hand and blasted off, Super Metal Sonic close behind.

Tails and Sonic maneuvered while running so Sonic had his hands behind him and holding unto Tails' hands, and the two-tailed fox began to spin his namesakes, and they grew even faster. Super Metal Sonic began to close in one them.

"Let's show him who's the fastest thing around Sonic!" Tails yelled over the widn they were causing.

Sonic grinned and zoomed up the train station chairs, bounding unto the track and heading away from Mystic Ruins and Station Square.

They entered a dark tunnel, and now going straight, they began to pick up more speed, the glow of Super Metal Sonic not to far behind.

Sonic had made a sonic boom a few times before in his life. Tails had broken it once, but it was in his plane. It was an experience he would not soon forget.

The air seemed to ripple as they blasted forward, sound itself being ripped apart as the two ran/flew. Super Metal Sonic found himself caught in the tail wind, being smashed into the walls, and eventually being left behind.

Finally they burst from the tunnel, but sign told them that the track was being prepared. The ocean hung out before them, Angel Island was seen not to distant.

They blasted over, like coming out of the barrel of a gun and headed straight for Angel Island.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles nearly flew in surprise as a blue and tan blur burst from the train station tunnel and right over the ocean. It was then he realized it was Sonic and Tails. He fought the wake of wind that followed Sonic and Tails, and began to glide back to Angel Island.

As the two began to slow down, they changed so Tails was now carrying Sonic, the two heading for Angel Island.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Super Metal Sonic stopped glowing, turning back into regular Metal Sonic in the darkness of the tunnel. He put the seven Chaos Emeralds inside a compartment, then blasted back out of the tunnel.

Maliciously, he shredded through the parked train and headed to Station Square, in order to secure someone who should ensure that Sonic fight him to the end.

Whoop! Part II is up! And sorry I haven't updated, considering I got all of ONE review…Twitch. I thought some of you said you wanted to read this…Sigh…Anyhow, review please. It really makes my day.

Kj, Yes, I updated…Mayhaps not much of the review I was hoping for, but hey…Thanks. I'm serious.

PLEASE review other people…I know you're reading this…yah…you!

Right about under here…that's the button…


	3. Forcing The Hand

Part III for Turbo Tails: The Fight Against Metal Sonic

Forcing The Hand

Metal Sonic dashed across Station Square, in hot pursuit of his capture.

The target, a young female hedgehog known as Amy Rose.

Metal Sonic cackled in delight as he raced past the people of Station Square, firing a missile randomly now and then, just to keep the citizens on their toes. His fight wasn't with them, but with Sonic.

"What in the name of!" Amy shouted, as Metal Sonic finally located the pink hedgehog. He grabbed her and flew off, heading back to Angel Island. He knew enough to render Amy unconscious.

0000000000

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sat together, attempting to formulate a plan on how to beat Super Metal Sonic. He had cut off the Master Emerald, and had the Chaos Emeralds. Things were looking bleak.

"Maybe, if we could get close enough, we could also use the Chaos Emeralds," Tails suggested.

"A possibility, but how are we going to accomplish that? You have to focus to use the Chaos Emeralds, it just doesn't wash over you. I know," Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Then Tails and me will distract him while you get close enough and concentrate enough to use the Emeralds," Knuckles said. Suddenly they all turned their heads as a roar of a powerful engine was heard. Super Metal Sonic soon came into view, holding the slightly struggling form of Amy Rose. She had regained consciousness, and Super Metal Sonic decided it would help for her to be conscious for now. He quickly made a simple device, tying some rope to a stone, the tying one end to Amy so she couldn't escape, then placed it over the edge.

"Just you and me Sonic," Super Metal Sonic declared, pointing to his biological counterpart. "If you decide to run away, Amy here will die. If those two help you or the girl, Amy will die. Clear?" Super Metal Sonic grinned.

"And if I win?" Sonic asked.

"If you win…well you decide what to do to me I suppose. I'm feeling generous today. If you fight till the very end, I'll spare the girl and your two friends. If they help you, all will die," Super Metal Sonic clarified.

Sonic's mind raced to asked more questions, hoping he could burn up time for Super Metal Sonic's Super form to end.

Knowing he had enough Rings to keep him in Super Form for at least ten hours, he decided not to push his luck, and Super Metal Sonic rushed forward, bringing his foot around and knocking Sonic into a rock pillar.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, nearly racing forward. Knuckles grabbed Tails' shoulder, making sure he couldn't go.

"We have to let Sonic fight alone. If we help…" Knuckles said, letting it hang. Tails nodded sadly, and looked over to watch his friend's possibly last fight.

Sonic curled into a ball and fired, racing forward and nearly hitting Super Metal Sonic, but missing and nearly falling off. He regain his footing and turned, only to have the robotic fiend grab his feet and spin him into the interior of the island.

Sonic landed haphazardly, and Super Metal Sonic fired a wave of missiles outwards. Sonic dodged a few, but the last three connected and sent him sprawling.

"I…have to do something…" Sonic mumbled as he stood up, Super Metal Sonic grinning as well as a robot could.

"You have no chance Sonic. There can be only one," Super Metal Sonic shouted, racing forward.

Sonic crouched, then as his robotic counterpart neared, he thrust his foot upwards, using the momentum to send Super Metal Sonic into a wall, breaking open the compartment as the Chaos Emeralds spilled out, right by Tails' feet.

"Heh…Good…luck guys…" Sonic grinned, then promptly passed out.

Tails' eyes grew wide as the Chaos Emeralds began to glow.

"Tails? Tails!" Knuckles shouted.

Metal Sonic still had enough power to be in his Super Form for a few more minutes. He eyed Tails uneasily, as the transformation was about to begin.

A.N. Yah, I know, short, but it's kinda filler until the real fight, which you shall next part.

sistagurl, Glad you like it!

kj, Yah, I know…Taking me forever to update, but I want to get it right… I don't want anything to clash with Files, however little it might be affecting it.

Kilo1044, What! Another fic that outmatches mine! I shall hunt it down and gut it like a fish! Ummm…sorry there, my ego got the better of me. Doesn't usually happen…Heh. Could you give me a link? If it's good, I'd love to read it.

Crystalfox2, Well…I'll probably only have two more parts…The next fight against Tails and Metal Sonic, then a conclusion one.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	4. Witnessing a Transformation

Turbo Tails: The Fight Against Metal Sonic

Part IV Witnessing a Transformation

The Chaos Emeralds floated around Tails, a beautiful chime sounded from the circling gems. They began to pulse, and soon they floated upwards, bringing the kitsune with them.

Knuckles, not missing a beat, ran forward and began to get Amy back up to the relative safety of the island, as Super Metal Sonic watched in amazement at the transformation.

The Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly, surrounding Tails. When the light died down, the jewels were gone, and Tails floated down.

At first glance, he seemed the same, no change in color at all. A big, red cape hung around his neck, his hair was slightly messier. He stood knowingly, an aura of power emitting from him. A cocky grin was on his face and he looked straight into Super Metal Sonic's eyes.

"My name is Turbo Tails, and you will shortly be nothing but a pile of scrap metal," he said quietly, yet all but the still unconscious Sonic heard.

Super Metal Sonic took a step forward, knowing he had only a maybe ten minutes left in Super Form, and that was while he wasn't fighting.

Despite these overwhelming odds, Super Metal Sonic just stared back, "Bring it on…"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Turbo Tails smiled, then blasted forward with amazing speed, knocking the robotic hedgehog back, then disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing behind his opponent, then firing a blast of energy.

Super Metal Sonic crumpled to the ground, then stood up slowly.

Turbo Tails' eye twitched slightly, wondering what to do with Metal Sonic next.

Super Metal Sonic knew he could not win this, so he decided to run and live to fight another day. He activated his booster and started to fly off.

He was to slow.

Turbo Tails flew forward at incredible speed and grabbed Super Metal Sonic's foot, turning around in an arc and using the combined speed of himself, Metal Sonic, and the added momentum to thrust the robot back into Angel Island, smashing right into it and creating a crater.

"Hah!" Turbo Tails shouted, firing beams of energy straight down to where Super Metal Sonic landed. They hit the intended target and the ground around him, exploding and sending small ripples of air and large amounts of dust everywhere.

Amy and Knuckles watched with amazement as Turbo Tails floated back down and landed, waiting for Super Metal Sonic to show himself.

Super Metal Sonic launched out, but instead of heading for Turbo Tails, he sped towards the still form of Sonic.

For the first time in the fight, Turbo Tails saw fear. He blasted forward as well, in hopes to intercept the metal fiend.

Rage was the only word to describe the look that Metal Sonic held. Pure rage. His booster was pushed to it's limits in that last ditch effort to kill Sonic.

But Turbo Tails pulled through, grabbing Sonic and doing a turn with a tremendous amount of speed, he slowed.

Super Metal Sonic was not so lucky, the finger missiles that were fired in hopes of hitting Sonic instead fired into a boulder, causing a massive explosion, but contained within the area Super Metal Sonic was in.

After the dust died down, Super Metal Sonic stood up slowly, his left arm nearly off it's hinges, and he was slowly fading back to normal.

Turbo Tails laid Sonic by Knuckles and Amy, then turned to face Metal Sonic.

"You're dead," the kitsune sneered. He flew forward, fist pulled back.

And then he suddenly, without warning turned back into regular Tails, the Chaos Emeralds dropping from him. The momentum kept carrying him however, and it was enough to send the broken Metal Sonic over the edge of Angel Island.

Tails looked over the edge of Angel Island, seeing the small blue form of Metal Sonic fall.

And, later he would muse, thinking back to the events, a small bit of light coming from the ground, and a blue dot flying away.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

No replies to reviews, as no reviews were given for Part III.


End file.
